


Absolutely Terrible

by The Wicked Symphony (SymphonyWizard)



Series: Of Shields and Widow’s Bites [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/The%20Wicked%20Symphony
Summary: “Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now.”Inspired by Steve's sarcastic remark in CATWS, Natasha tries on a bikini and Steve walks in on her.





	Absolutely Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiaBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaBee/gifts), [1000BeautifulDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000BeautifulDreams/gifts).



_“Soviet slug, no rifling, bye-bye bikinis,” she added with a smirk._

_“Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now,” Steve remarked._

 

Those words ring through Natasha’s mind as she inspects herself in the mirror.  She might not have realized it until now, but since that tense conversation in that hospital she has wanted to try on a bikini. 

She’s gone swimming with Steve before.  When they started dating, they learned the hard way that they would have to continue their courtship quietly.  Actually, Steve was the one who learned the hard way and Natasha was kind enough to not say she told him so.

She didn’t realize it at the time, but her experience with dating—actual dating—is very small.  It’s a beautiful experience, dating.  She has tried on more than a few occasions to push Steve away, steer him towards a woman with less baggage, but he has always rebuffed her efforts.  Could she have been testing him to see if it was really her he wanted?  Perhaps.

She doesn’t want to lose what she has with him.  She’s come to enjoy the adoration that he offers her.  She loves that he treats her like an equal, like a human being.  With him, she has released a witty side of her she never even knew existed.  Clint and his family make her feel like a person and she has shown her sense of humor with them, but Steve?  He makes her feel so much more. 

Clint is the one who gave her that arrow-charmed necklace as a token of their friendship.  She, in turn, gave him a spider-charmed necklace. 

Steve?  He’s not the first person to give her the gift of his trust, but she never wanted it more from someone.  His trust is the greatest gift anyone has given her. 

Could he offer her more still?

A couple of days ago, Natasha went clothing shopping.  Given the line of work she and Steve do, it’s not uncommon for their clothes to become ruined in gunfights.  There are days when she finds herself wearing her Widow’s bites all the time.  Even on a date with Steve, they are a stylish accessory.  So she was out shopping for clothes and there was a sale on swimwear. 

Steve’s words kept popping into her head.  He’s seen her in a swimsuit, but it was a one-piece.  When they went swimming, it was in the privacy of the swimming pool in her apartment complex at an hour when they wouldn’t be disturbed.  He’s a city boy.  In more or less explicit terms, he has made it clear that the idea of going swimming in a secluded lake seems “unsanitary.” 

Coaxing him into a lake with her is high on her to-do list.

Maybe this is the outfit she will wear.  She must have tried on half the bikinis on the sales rack.  It would have been helpful to have woman’s advice, but she didn’t want people staring at her body.  Also, Maria Hill was unavailable.  She also likes Pepper Potts.  She’s a good friend, but Tony is too nosy.  If she had asked Pepper’s advice on swimwear, there’s no way she could keep it from Tony. 

And then Pepper would have to find herself a new playboy to call her boyfriend. 

Natasha turns around.  She didn’t buy anything fancy.  She hasn’t worn a bikini in so long that she feels unusually exposed in the garment.  Her Black Widow suit is provocative enough and people still wonder if she wears a bra underneath it.  She does.  Also, as practical as her suit might be, it can get extremely uncomfortable in certain conditions.  It’s hard to peel off when she’s sweaty enough. 

Steve has helped her out of that suit a few occasions over the last couple of months.  Yet it hasn’t gone much further than that.  It can be tough remembering that it’s not because he thinks she’s ugly, or not worth it.  He clearly finds physical intimacy to be very special.  He’s biding his time. 

She’s worried that one day, she will just snap, corner him somewhere and make love to him.  Even Black Widow has her limits. 

Maybe it’s escaped her notice before, but she has a _really_ nice ass!  She can happily say that she has no scars—or at least visible ones—on her bottom.  Sexual abuse was part of her training in the Red Room.  Sometimes, she wondered if she was being taught to be ashamed of her body.  If so, for a time it worked.  She hated that she had a body that so many men have found captivating.  Sometimes, when she would kill a man after extracting whatever information she needed through sexual encounters, it was personal. 

Sometimes she made them suffer simply for admiring her.

Steve has admired her inside and out.  Sometimes, she thinks she is waiting for something about her to turn up that will have him look at her with the same disdain as so many people have shown. 

This could be that opportunity.  The black two-piece swimsuit hugs her attributes like a second skin.  It also leaves scars like the one the Winter Soldier left on her abdomen out in the open.  Another scar she has is the one left behind when she was sterilized.  She didn’t get a hysterectomy.  She has had the false hope that one day a method of reversing the effect of her sterilization would be found. 

She moves her hair around her shoulder and looks at the back of her neck.  She does have a slight bruise she received from a nasty kick to the shoulder a week ago.  It’s mostly healed, but there is still some discoloration.  So even without the scars, she still doesn’t have a beach-ready body. 

Steve has seen her in a state of undress on a few occasions.  He has lived with her for a number of weeks until his apartment was put back in order.  Having to share a bathroom, they have walked in on each other once or twice.  He has seen her in nothing but a towel.  How she still wishes he would have stepped into the shower with her just once. 

She needed help reaching certain places. 

Ever since he moved back into his own apartment a week ago, her apartment has felt unbelievably empty.  Steve probably feels better sleeping on a bed instead her couch.  He could have joined her in her bed, but he’s too much of a good boy.  Did any of it have to do with the worry that she would make a move on him?

She might have, but she would have been capable of sharing bed with him without touching him or making him uncomfortable.

Her musings are interrupted by the sound of her door opening.  She forgot to engage the chain lock!  Thinking quickly, she grabs the gun hidden underneath her bathroom sink.  She bursts out of the bathroom, ready to fire and…

“Hey, put the gun down!” yells Steve, dropping whatever he was carrying and holding up his hands.  Just as quickly, he cocks his head.  “Wow, you in a bikini and aiming a gun at me is a fantasy I didn’t know I was missing.”

Natasha’s eyes widen as she looks down at herself.  She activates the safety on her gun and quickly finds something to cover herself with.  That something ends up being a quilt on her couch.  It’s a colorful quilt with spider patches and edged with red and black fabric.  Steve bought it for her when they were out shopping once.  They were buying silly items for each other.  For him, she bought white pajama bottoms with red, white, and blue hearts all over it. 

She knows for a fact that he wears them a lot, claiming that they are comfortable.  Likewise, she has wrapped herself up in this quilt quite a bit, even preferring them over her satin sheets from time to time.

She swears in Russian.  “Steve, what’re you doing here?”

Steve shakes his head, confused.  “Did you forget about burritos and a movie?” he asks.  He crouches down to pick up the bags.  “I even bought you chips and guacamole.”  

She does remember that.  Now she is truly embarrassed.  “Sorry, Steve,” she apologizes, bowing her head. 

A soft chuckle escapes his lips.  “I’m starting to wonder if I should wear body armor whenever I come over.”

“Why not just use your shield?”

“Too conspicuous.”

Natasha considers that.  “Sorry, I’ll go put some clothes on.”  Wrapping herself up in the quilt, she heads for her bedroom, but soon finds her path blocked.  She gazes up into a set of blue eyes that have only captivated her more and more as time went by.

“Do you really need to?” he asks, his voice low.

“I’m cold,” she lies.

“Then we’ll turn off the air conditioning,” Steve suggests brightly.

“Steve, I look terrible!” she shouts.  “Now get out of my way!”  She tries to shove past him, but he grasps her shoulders.  She tries to break free, but his hands are like iron.  Only when the quilt falls from her, does she freeze.  Her breath turns shaky as Steve’s eyes roam all over her body.  “Steve?” she asks uncertainly.

Her breath just stops as he bends down and plants a kiss on her shoulder, just above where her injury was.  The feel of his lips makes her hands ball into fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. 

“Yeah, absolutely terrible,” Steve agrees, his voice barely above a deep vibration. He plants another kiss on her opposite shoulder and Natasha’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation.  Then he plants a kiss on her collarbone, his lips starting from the left and softly dragging them along the width of it.  His lips travel upward and Natasha’s head drops back in utter surrender as he starts planting wet kisses on her exposed neck. 

His grip on her shoulders has loosened.  He is giving her an opportunity to pull away, to tell him to stop even.  Suddenly, she feels her brain cannot form any words in any of the languages she knows.  Even if she could, she doesn’t want to pull away.  She doesn’t want to lose this sensation. 

A surprised, but pleased moan escapes her lips as his tongue flicks out and traces the curve of her neck.  Her teeth clench together to the point it almost hurts. 

Farther below, heat is blooming between her legs.  Her thong is quickly becoming awfully wet with her own slickness.  It’s becoming neglected.  Her nipples are so hard that they are probably poking right through her bra.

She inhales sharply as Steve plants a kiss between the hills of her breasts. 

“That’s not fair,” she gasps, having found her voice.  Steve lifts his head to meet her eyes.  “Whatever part of me you kiss, I get to kiss on you.”

The soldier smiles down at her.  His hands leave her shoulders and she whimpers at the loss of the sensation.  That whimper evaporates as he grips the hem of his T-shirt and lifts it over his head.  It’s not the first time she has seen him shirtless, but staring at the chiseled expanse of his body, his washboard abdomen, his bulging chest muscles, and his arms like tree trunks that could likely swallow her small frame…he’s a god. 

She is not a virgin, but she cannot remember the last time that she made love to someone without it being a means to an end.  So it must come as a surprise for Steve as she tentatively reaches up and places her hands on him.  She closes her eyes and simply breathes in deeply.  She has not realized just how much she had been waiting to have her way with him. 

“Nat?” he asks, his voice mingled with what she is sure to be pleasure as well as concern.  He reaches out and touches her cheek.  It’s then that she feels the wetness of her cheeks.  “What’s wrong, darling?”

She shakes her head, laying her head against his chest.  “I’m sorry, Steve.”

He wraps his powerful arms around her and that familiar sense of safety envelopes her.  “Sorry for what?”

“I don’t have a beautiful body,” she whimpers into his skin.  “Even if I wasn’t who I am I still can’t go to a beach or a waterpark in a bikini like this one with you without people staring at me.”

Steve pushes her back slightly and she gazes up into his eyes.  The look she sees surprises her.  Why is he amused?

“What would the world think if it knew Black Widow had such horrible self-esteem issues?” he wonders, smiling down at her.

She scowls up at him even as her cheeks flush.  “That’s not nice!”

“What’re you going to do about it, _Romanov_?” he challenges.  “Because I already know what I’m going to do.”

“What’re _you_ going to do about it, Rogers?” she challenges back. 

Steve smiles wickedly.  “I’m going to pick you up…” Natasha squeals as he lifts her by the waist.  She automatically wraps her legs tightly around him.  “And I’m to throw you onto that couch and make love to you.”

“Wait you don’t mean literal…?” her question is cut off by another squeal as he actually tosses her onto her couch.  She lands on the soft furniture awkwardly, sending some of the pillows splashing.  One of them lands on her face.  It wasn’t an uncomfortable landing, but next time he tosses her it had better be onto the bed.

As she tosses the pillow on her face aside and shoves her hair out of her vision, the cushions around her dip down as she sees Steve hovering over her.

She inhales sharply as he settles a hand on her stomach.  His gentle, calloused hand traces patterns into her skin and it sends shivers up and down her spine, causing her toes to curl.  When his fingers touch her scar, reflexes kick in and she captures his hand in a vice grip. 

Steve looks up at her and his eyes widen a little.  Maybe she has appeared a little scarier than she intended.  He soon recollects himself though and smiles down at her.  With his free hand, he reaches up and strokes her hair lightly.  She turns her head lightly, moving herself into his touch. 

“Do you trust me, Nat?” he questions. 

More tears spill out of her eyes as she nods numbly.  Steve shifts down the couch and his head dips down.  Natasha’s head drops back with a moan as she feels his lips against her belly.  As with her shoulders and neck earlier, he lavishes her in kisses.  A wail finds its way out of her lips, followed by bursts of Russian as he gives a sucking kiss to her scar. 

Her hands grip his hair, but she tries to be gentle.  She could very well rip his hair right out of his scalp.  One of his hands slithers upward and dips underneath her bra.  How she has been dying for him to touch her.  Still, nothing could prepare her for him. 

She’s Natasha Romanov, a former Russian spy whose ledger, as Loki so tenderly put it, is gushing red.  Yet, Captain America himself is touching her! 

His fingers curl into a claw as they snake along her breast.  When they settle around one of them, he gives her breast a firm squeeze.  Instinctively, Natasha’s body arches into a bow as she tries to press herself even further into his touch. 

Down below, she is so wet.  A sense of neglect is steadily building within her body as her nether regions continue to pulse.  Nimbly, his hand releases her breast and starts to work at the knot holding the front of her bra closed.  His manages to work the knot loose and her bra is undone.  Swiftly, Natasha rids herself of the garment and Steve sits up again. 

Suddenly, she feels very self-conscious as he just stares at her body.  She’s only wearing a thong now, but Steve is gazing at her like she’s something sent down to him from heaven.  She’s not sure about heaven. 

In turn, she looks down at him.  His erection is so large that it’s actually starting to peek through the waistband of his jeans.  She smiles coyly. 

“Let me help you out of those,” she offers.  Without warning, she sits up and starts working frantically as his pants.  She unbuckles his belt unbuttons his jeans before working at the—buttons?—at the front of his jeans.  Why did he have to wear _buttoned_ jeans instead of jeans with the zipper?  Is he trying to make her life difficult?  She tries to rip the jeans open, but these buttons are a little too sturdy. 

She scowls up at him.  Clearly amused with her plight, he shrugs.  She’s not sure how fierce she looks, topless as they both sit on her couch.  She’s also just realized that he is between her legs and that feels _very_ good.  Not taking her eyes off him, she undoes each of the buttons on his jeans.  Finally, she starts tugging his jeans down.  Steve helps by laying back. 

More and more of his body is exposed to her as she tugs his jeans down his body.  When she manages to get to his ankles, she removes his boots and socks as well.  Now he’s naked before her.  Well, all but the watch on his wrist and the dog tags around his neck. 

With a smile, she slides her hands up his legs.  Her touch is deliberate, delicate, and feathery as her hands travel from his ankles, to his shins, to his thighs, before finally wrapping around his burgeoning erection.  Steve’s eyes roll back into his head as her hands wrap around him. 

“ _Eyes on me, soldier_ ,” she commands in Russian. 

With difficulty, Steve manages to open his eyes again.  As they lock eyes, Natasha squeezes him.  A rumbling moan escapes his lips.  He is entirely at her mercy. 

“Natasha,” he groans. 

God, does she love the sound of her name on his lips.  A drop of his wetness seeps from the tip and she uses it to lather his erection, making it easier to slide her hand up and down.  She could take him in her mouth.  She’s fantasized about it enough times.  But she needs him inside her.  

It an act of pure torture, she releases him.  With a wicked smile, she shimmies out of her thong and tosses it unceremoniously behind her.  Returning to him, she grasps his erection again. 

Steve frowns.  “Wait, I have a condom.”

Natasha bites back the stab to the chest that gives her.  “It’s not an issue,” she assures him.  _Please don’t make it any more complicated than that_ , she pleads mentally. 

Steve seems to accept her answer and she guides herself down on him.  A sharp inhale escapes their lips as she gradually adjusts to his girth.  Eventually, she fully sinks down on him.  For a moment, they are both silent, just staring into each other’s eyes.  A thin sheen of sweat is glistening on both their skins.  Finally, Steve grasps one of her hands and together they begin to move. 

Each movement sends an inferno through Natasha’s body.  She’s never felt so full.  She bends forward to capture Steve’s lips with her own as his free hand digs into her back.  They move slowly at first, but soon they pick up speed.  Their breathing becomes more erratic.

Natasha releases Steve’s lips as she throws her head back, spewing nonsensical words that sound like a hodgepodge of English and Russian.  Her new position gives Steve better access to the front of her body and with one of their hands still clasped together he reaches with his other hand between their bodies to tweak her clitoris.       

The sensation causes her to squeal in delight.  That squeal turns into a scream as they climax, her body flooding with his essence.  Stars dance at the edge of her vision as her body slows down.  Dazed, she collapses against his chest, both of them breathing hard. 

She cranes her neck and meets his lips for a lazy kiss as he wraps his arms around her. When her lips break apart, she notices their takeout dinner on the coffee table.  

“So, what movie are we watching?” she asks.

Steve glances down at her.  Without warning, they both burst out with fits of laughter.   


End file.
